The Way He Lies
by justafangirl4
Summary: Feyre needs Rhysand's help to train unless she wants to fail her class. But as she spends more time with him and he begins to act suspicious, what lengths will she go to in finding what he could be hiding, and will she regret looking in the first place?
1. Chapter 1

"Rhysand," I growl in annoyance, just after having been knocked to the ground in record time. Evidently this training plan has not been working, though Rhysand's amused smirk never fails to piss me off every time he knocks me down or pushes me into a wall with what seems to be no effort.

"Feyre, you're the one who came to me asking for help, remember?" he says holding back a laugh as if he could hear me cursing him out internally. I continue to glare at him because I know he's right.

"If I can't learn even the simple stuff there's no way I'm passing this self-defense class. I'm already this far behind. Just give up and let me fail." I complain and lean my head against the wall in defeat. I see Rhysand roll his eyes in front of me and pull me back up.

"Oh, come on Feyre. I'm not giving up on you now. Besides people know I'm helping you. I can't have my reputation destroyed by a failed student I took on, can I?" I slapped his arm and rolled my eyes in response.

"Now get back up we're trying again," He goes to hit me, but I block it. Sloppily, but it's better than the millions of other times I failed.

"And here I was thinking you might care about something other than yourself," I throw out my fist towards him with a little bit more force than usual. He catches it and then he has both of my arms trapped in his grip. He just pauses to look down at me for a minute, but then he speaks.

"That was your first mistake. We all learn from those, though, don't we?" He raises his eyebrow, and releases his grip and I step away from him, narrowing my eyes as I try to solve the impossible puzzle that is Rhysand.

"You're doing better though. I know you think you're stuck and making no progress, but you're movements are improving, you just need to build up your strength. Too much time spent lazing around with your little friends and not enough work," I don't know what Tamlin or Lucien have to do with this, but I decide to ignore it like I do with much nonsense that comes out of his mouth. I walk out the door, the beginning of a headache forming, as I hear Rhysand yell

"Better be back here tomorrow! I don't have the patience, or care enough, to track you down!"

"Prick," I mutter to myself as I storm down the hallway, and I swear in that moment I hear him let out a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, you don't understand, Tam. He's _insufferable_ ," I clench my teeth attempting to regain my appetite. He lets out a light laugh and then

"Okay, but isn't that what you said about Lucien 4 months ago. And look he turned out alright!" Lucien jumps in his seat a little bit and looks up, startled to have heard his name.

"What? Sorry," He says with a confused expression.

"…Okay maybe not totally alright," He mutters. I meet his eyes.

"And still better than Rhysand," Lucien still looks lost, but decides to ignore us and appear fascinated with his food. I roll my eyes, and stab a piece of toast chewing on it reluctantly. I'll need my energy if I want to survive hell with Rhysand later. At least being at boarding school means I get to eat breakfast with my two best friends. Throw my backpack over my shoulder, as the bell rings and make my way to first period. I sigh and walk to math. 

"Tamlin!" Our teacher yells at Tamlin's sleeping form. I can almost feel the irritation filling the room by Mr. Russo. Lucien snickers from behind me along with the rest of the class, and Tamlin lies there on the desk snoring. Not that I can blame him. I can only deal with so many equations until pulls me into a relaxing sleep. I check my watch. _2 more minutes._ I can do that. Mr. Russo drops a textbook to the ground in front of Tamlin attempting to wake him up. Surprisingly, Tamlin jumps up from his desk, his knees colliding with the underside as Mr. Russo goes on and on about the lesson.

"Make sure you all do your homework, because as you all know I accept no excuses. I don't care if your pet died, and I don't care if your motivation died, hand your homework in or you fail. And Tamlin, if you can't learn to participate in class with your eyes open we're going to have to have a long conversation about how the rest of the year will go." The look in his eyes says "I will make this year hell", but Tamlin looks bored if anything. I raise my eyebrows at Lucien, and he just shakes his head as if saying he doesn't know how he deals with Tamlin. The bell rings and people scatter happy for the escape.

"Feyre," I hear from behind me as warm hands grab my arms, pulling me back. I turn around and meet Rhysand's half smile. I sigh audibly as he rolls his eyes and says

"Relax Feyre, just making sure you're coming later. I can't have you bail on me today, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever," He keeps looking for me, unsatisfied with my response. "Fine. Yes I'm coming, happy? Now let me go I have to get to class."

He releases me, and crosses his arms. "Have fun learning about anatomy…" He laughs. "Bet you'll rather you were with me in a few minutes," He whispers in my ear before walking away.


End file.
